Lost and Found
by Silent Rush
Summary: It's been five years since Angel went to hell. Five years since Buffy left...and never came back. It's been five years since the slayer disappeared and was pronounced dead. Now, a mysterious warrior called the "Héroe dañado", has come to help the Scoob
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This was a surprise idea I had. Hopefully it takes off, cause I kinda like it. Please read and review! Thanks.J

The small, black covered figure walked through the darkened hallways of the old temple. The powerful legs in cased in black leather strode over the stone floors. The hooded - cape flowed like black mist as the figure speed up. A long, Shintaro sword was strapped the back of the muscled figure. The small frame deceived the eye, as an immense layer of power and strength lay just beneath the surface. Tendrils of blonde hair, laced with black streaks slipped from beneath the hood as it fell from the figures head. The angelic face of a young woman that appeared was marred by pitch black eyes and a blackish tint in the veins.

"You are Master Quoi San?" The woman's voice was hard and soft all at once. The old man she addressed turned and smiled grimly.

"I suppose it is ironic that the one they call 'Héroe dañado' is a woman." He chuckled and turned his full attention to the woman.

"Then I suppose it's ironic that the greatest teacher of warrior women is a sexist pig." Smirked the woman.

"You misunderstand." The old man walked slowly towards the woman. "I only meant that millions of people…the ones who fear you and the ones who envy you…they all believe you to be a man."

"Then I guess they were wrong." She grinned and removed her cape, revealing a tight black leather jacket. "I have come to ask for your help."

"My help?" Master Quoi San looked confused. "If the legends are correct then I can offer you nothing."

"Legends are gossip that people create to pass the time." The young woman placed her cape and sword on the ground. "I am not nearly what the gossips say I am."

"Well then…" Smiled Quoi San. "We have much to talk about."

"Angel Investigations, how can I help you?" Dawn Summers listened as the latest horror victim described their tragedy and took notes. "How about we have someone come down and take a look around 5 o'clock today? That's good? Fine, we'll see you then. Bye."

Dawn sighed and put down the phone. She entered the notes into computer at the front desk. She looked around her and half smiled. The Hyperion had come a long way from the dingy abandoned hotel Angel had found upon his arrival in L.A. The building was now spectacular in gothic glory with a homey touch that wouldn't have been possible without the women of the scoobies.

"Hey, Dawnie." Faith, the slayer walked into the lobby and grinned at the brunette. "Get anymore emergencies?"

"Nope." Dawn got up from the desk and walked into the back room to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Just a call about a maybe-poltergeist."

"So…"

"Don't worry." Grinned Dawn. She came back and stood across from Faith at the counter. "I'll give it to Anya and Xander."

"Thanks." Faith went and flopped onto one of the couches. "Today was hell. I had four vampire nests and two Fyral demons."

"It'll slow down…don't worry." Dawn walked over and sat beside Faith. "Hey…do you ever think about…."

"About what?" Faith sat up and looked over at Dawn.

"Buffy." Dawn turned away from her friend. "I mean…I know you never knew her, but I know she was always a part of our lives… And about the things that lead us here. I mean who'd of thought we'd all end up in L.A. fighting demons with Angel's friends."

"I know." Faith half smiled. "Dawn, Buffy is gone. She's been gone for almost five years. I know you miss her. I know Giles, Angel, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz miss her. Hell, even Wes and Spike miss her."

"Yeah…" Dawn sighed and got up, looking out into the courtyard where Angel and Cordy played with their son, Connor.

"Hey, man." Gunn walked into the courtyard of the Hyperion, followed by Fred, Wes and Lorne. Angel and Cordelia each looked up and smiled at their friends. "Apocalypse number 999 averted."

"What was it this time?" Angel picked up Connor and sat beside Cordelia on one of the benches. Angel had been turned human almost two year ago when he passed his final test. A demon had come and kidnapped Cordelia. It had given Angel a choice…. save Cordelia and die or become human. Angel, who had been trying to redeem himself his whole un-life, had chosen to save Cordelia. The Powers that Be had seen this as the ultimate sacrifice…destiny for love. They had saved Cordelia and made Angel human. The two finally admitted their feelings for each other and got married. Not long after, they had Connor.

"Some wayward scientist trying to end the world by calling upon the devil." Fred grinned and shook dust out of her hair. "Silly guy didn't spell his symbols right."

"Where's Spike?" Cordelia looked around for the peroxide blonde vampire.

"Daylight." Pointed out Lorne. "Sweet cakes had to go through the sewers. Why?"

"Package came for him." Cordelia held up a bulky letter.

"Magic?" Asked Wesley as he examined the unmarked letter. The only writing on it was Spike's name.

"No." Willow walked out into the courtyard. "Already scanned it." She turned to Angel. "Giles wants to see you in the library. Something about a new prophecy."

Angel groaned and followed his team inside where they all went to the third floor, which had been transformed, into a huge library.

Spike sat by Oz at one of the computer terminals. Xander and Anya stood silently arguing over the latest attack, and Dawn and Faith walked into the room behind the others. Giles stood at the head of the meeting table.

"Thank you for coming…I believe there is something that requires our immediate attention."

As Giles went on to explain, what he had found, Cordelia slipped over to Spike and passed him the envelope. When he frowned at her, she just shrugged and walked back to Angel.

"I have found a prophecy that involves a redeemed soul and a fallen warrior." Giles looked around at his friends and family. They had all gone silent and Giles didn't blame them. The redeemed soul could mean a few people they all knew, including a two people that stood near him. As for the fallen warrior, Giles had a guess, but didn't dare to hope.

"What the…?" Everyone turned to look at Spike. A deep frown of confusion marred his face as he looked at a silver ring lying in the palm of his hand. He looked around at the curious stares and spoke. "It came in the envelope…along with a note that said 'remember your sun block.'"

Willow walked over to Spike and accepted the ring from him. She looked at it and gasped as it began to glow green light.

"What is it?" Spike tilted his head at the witch as she lowered her hand.

"The ring…it has liquid stone in it."

"What?" Anya crossed over to the two. "What kind of stone?"

"Gem of Amarra." Whispered Willow. She turned to Angel. "But…you destroyed it…years ago."

Angel handed Connor to Cordelia and took the ring from Willow. "I did. There was never any mention of a second gem." He looked at Spike.

"I never found one." Spike took the ring from Angel. He looked unsure of what to do.

"You should put it on." They all looked up at Dawn. "It was sent to you. Obviously whoever sent it, wanted you to have it and the powers it gives you."

Spike looked at the ring hesitantly by slipped it on. Immediately he felt power surge through his body. He knew this feeling…he had experienced it years ago when he had found the original ring. He breathed in deep and enjoyed the feelings of confidence and power that were running through him.

"Spike?" He snapped out of his power trance as he heard a small whisper. Fred stood beside him, looking nervous.

"It's alright, luv." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Still the same Spike."

"Good." Fred smiles and the two turn back to Giles.

"Well, this is both interesting and disturbing." Giles sat down on the table edge. "Spike, you get the gem of Amarra on the same day we find out about the prophecy. It could be that you are the redeemed soul, you have earned it."

The group each fell into their own thoughts about the new development. Each wondering who could the fallen warrior could be.


	2. Arrivals

"The 798 train from New York to Los Angeles has now arrived. Please enjoy your stay in the wonderful city of lost Angels."

The woman, now dressed in tight black pants, boots and a black turtleneck sweater, stepped out onto the platform. She looked around her and hefted her canvas bag and the rolled bag that held her sword. She grinned as she saw a small man leaning against a post, eating an apple.

"Long time no see, Whistler." She walked up to him and smiled. "I see your sense of style hasn't gotten any better." The demon was dressed in purple slacks, a green dress shirt, brown jacket and his signature hat.

"Have to say the same for yours…Buffy." Whistler grinned at the young woman and took her canvas bag from her. "How was your trip?" The two started to walk out of the station.

"Good. I went to see Master Quoi San. He was helpful."

"That's what I like to hear." The two walked along the streets of L.A. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah." Buffy's eyes went ebony black. "It's been way too long. I can't let this keep me from the people I love."

"You know, a lot has changed since you left."

"I know." Buffy sighed. "Then again, so have I."

Whistler examined Buffy as they walked. Her hair was longer, more full, streaked with black from the Change. Her body was more toned, harder, as if pushed past its limit. Her face was full of pain and despair. She had seen too much. He could hardly look her in the eyes anymore since the Change. They were fully black now, something she had never tried to reverse.

"So have you decided how you're going to do it?" He watched her as she answered. Somehow he sensed she had been planning this for a while.

"Well, I've always been a fan of the dramatics." She laughed and Whistler found himself missing that sound. He hadn't heard it in a long time.

"When?"

"Soon." Buffy drifted in her own thoughts as Whistler went on to explain about something that had happened to him while he had been in Mexico.

It had been almost five years since she had left Sunnydale. She had left after she had sent Angel to hell and never looked back. That wasn't true, she had looked back, many times actually. Over the years, she had felt the longing to go back, to find her friends, to repair what she broke. Only, every time she got to the airport or train station, a sinking feeling built up in her stomach. She couldn't breathe and her feet felt glued to the floor.

The Change had sealed the deal. After it happened she couldn't go back, it was impossible. She spent years, healing, perfecting her skill, training, learning, saving. Now, after almost five years, she had come back. It hadn't been her idea, she viewed it as being forced. In secret, she was overjoyed.

"…And so I said, why don't you go stick a Gangnrl demon up your ass." Whistler smirked at his own joke and Buffy smiled. She had missed him. She would never tell him that, but she had missed him.

Five Years Earlier;

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Dawn Summers was curled up in her mother's arms. Around them sat the scoobies. Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Willow and Oz.

"I…don't know." Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them. "Her note left no indication of her planning too."

"She will." Everyone turned to look at Joyce. She had tears running down her face and her hands shook as she held Dawn. "She has too. She has her friends and family and slaying." Joyce broke into sobs and held Dawn tighter.

"Don't cry, mommy." Dawn turned in her mother's arms and did her best to sooth Joyce.

"Why don't we give them some space." Giles ushered the teens out of the room and into the kitchen. He busied himself putting on the teakettle while they settled around the island.

"She's not coming back."

Giles slammed down the kettle and turned to glare at Willow.

"Don't you ever say that again." The teens recoiled in fear as Giles shook with rage and his eyes burned with anger and pain. After a moment, he seemed to notice their faces and the red drained out of his. He looked like the sad old man he had minutes before his explosion. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." He turned away and took off his glasses, rubbing them furiously.

"Giles…" Willow's voice was shaky as she touched him on the shoulder. She could feel him shaking as well. "I'm sorry I said that. It's just so hard…not having her here. I know the police have found nothing and there is a search for her…I just don't think…well, it's hard." Silent tears fell down her face.

"It's hard for all of us." Xander linked hands with Cordelia. "We all miss her, but it was her choice to leave."

"Xander!" Willow looked shocked at her best friend. "How can you say that?"

"We don't know what happened after you got Giles away from the mansion." Cordelia looked around at the group. "All we know is that Angelus is gone for good and Buffy needed time to herself."

"Cordy's right." Oz went to Willow. "Buffy just needs time, we owe her that much."

"All I'm saying is that you have to be more careful when you use magic." Willow stood in the lobby of the hotel, glaring at Dawn. "Magic is not a toy, Dawn. You of all people should know that."

"Stop treating me like a little kid." Dawn stomped away from the red headed Wicca. "I've been asking you to teach me for years and you keep saying no. I am ready to learn…I know I am ."

"Just teach the Nibblit before she goes off and blows someone up." Spike walked down the stairs and sat on the lower ones. "She's helped before, and she has talent. We all know it."

Willow sighed. Dawn had been asking her for magic lessons since after Buffy disappeared. Willow had declined at first because of her grief at the loss of her best friend. She had continued to discourage Dawn, for many years, always finding an excuse. But now there wasn't one. Dawn had proved herself able in both physical and mental areas of strength for magic. Willow knew the girl had a natural gift for witchcraft, and yet something always held her back.

"I'll think about it…maybe." Willow half-smiled as Dawn squealed and hugged her. "I said maybe."

"Maybe means yes!" Dawn grinned as she danced up the stairs and out of sight.

"It'll mean a lot to her." Spike smiled at Willow as she sighed and sat down beside her. "She wants to be a part of the team."

"She is."

"I know. She just can't see it." Spike studied Willow as she rubbed her temples. "How are you holding up, Red?"

Willow was about to say her usual 'fine', when she stopped. Spike had always been a silent supporter of hers ever since he had started to work with them.

"Better than I was a week ago. It's still hard I know I should have moved on. After all it's been five years, but…things just keep bringing up memories. Now, with the new prophecy…it's hard."

"It's okay to miss her…Buffy, I mean." Spike laid a hand on Willow's shoulder. "I know she's a hard person to forget."

"Maybe that's because she put you in a wheelchair." Smiled Willow.

"Right." Spike agreed but knew inside that wasn't the reason.

"Thanks, Spike." Willow stood up. "Talking to you, helped. Are you coming on the big patrol tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Spike watched as Willow exited the room, leaving him alone. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the same one that had come with the ring. He looked at the scrawled note. It read exactly what he had told the scoobies and something else.

August 12th. The Docks. Everyone.

Those words had haunted him for the past week. Whoever had sent him the ring knew about his friends, about what they did. It could be a trap, but Spike felt in his gut that it wasn't. He had told the scoobies that he had heard of a big bad around that area and scheduled a group patrol for August 12th. Tonight.

Spike sighed and played with the ring on his ring finger. Whoever had sent it to him, had wanted him to have it…its powers. Who would have wanted him more powerful?

"So, tonight's the night?" Whistler lent against Buffy's bedroom door in the small loft she had rented in LA. Buffy stood behind a Chinese screen, getting dressed.

"Yeah." Buffy stepped into his view in black pants, a black leather corset and black boots. She adjusted her corset and looked at her friend. "Spike should have taken the bait. After what you told me about the last time he had the ring, he would have shoved that thing on his hand faster than you can say 'vampire'."

"He's changed, Buffy." Whistler handed her, her long black hooded-cape and watched as she picked up her crossbow and sword.

"A soul doesn't make you a good person." Buffy strapped the sword onto her back and hefted the crossbow in her arms.

"You seemed to think so when it came to Angel." Whistler watched as Buffy's shoulders slumped in defeat. After he had told her about Angel and Cordy and then about their son, she had broken down. When Buffy had left Sunnydale, she had just sent Angel to hell. To find out that he had come back and chose someone else and gotten a real life with them…that was harsh.

"You're right…things…people change." She looked up at Whistler. He shivered, as the black in her eyes seemed to shimmer. "It's part of life. It's what tonight is about. Tonight is a night for change."

She smiled briefly and left him alone in the room. Not long after, he heard the loft door slam closed. Whistler took a deep breath and raised his head skyward.

"It's really too bad you guys can't mess this one up." He chuckled and put on his hat. He turned off the lights and followed Buffy.


	3. The Un Dead

"So, what has three horns, five eyes and a tail?" Dawn danced around her friends and family, grinning.

"Anya, on a bad morning." Perked up Xander. He yelped as his wife hit him on the arm. "I was just playing along."

"It was mean." Anya pouted. "You've always made fun of me, you take advantage of my inhumanly understanding."

"I do not."

"Uh-oh, children." Cordelia looked back from her position beside Angel and smiled. "Maybe the two of you should go home and talk. Us grown-ups need to do some fighting."

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Spike who was shaking and fiddling with his silver Zippo. His eyes darted around from side to side and he was breathing…a habit he had abandoned years ago. "Everyone stays."

"Spike?" Angel walked towards his old friend. "What the hell is going on?"

"Going on?" Spike chuckled nervously. "Nothing, peaches, absolutely nothing."

"There is something going on." Giles glared at the blonde vampire. "You organized this patrol, the information…it was yours."

"Spike…" Dawn looked worried as she walked towards him. "Why are we here?"

"You're here because someone wanted all of you in one spot…wanted you where they could see you."

The group, although taken aback by the confession, pushed Spike further.

"Who, Spike? Who wanted us here?" Wesley let his hand grasp Fred's.

"The same person who sent me the ring. The same person who wanted me stronger than before."

"It doesn't make sense…" Gunn looked at Faith and Oz.

"Doesn't it." A single voice rang out around group, as if coming from all angles. "Come on Gunn, put your street senses to work. Connect the dots."

Everyone turned, trying to find the owner of the voice. A swish of metal being drawn from metal sounded and they all looked to a small alleyway.

"From the light will come God's greatest accomplishment…the redeemed soul. From the darkness will come Satan's most loved child…the fallen warrior. That's how it goes…right Giles?"

"Show yourself." Giles walked to the front of the group. "Whoever you are, you obviously want something with us. Show yourself and maybe we'll be accommodating to your needs."

The voice laughed and a cloaked figure came into the light. "Accommodating? You always did have a stiff vocabulary. Full of mysteries."

The figure laid down the sword and crossbow it held. It stood up straight and pulled off its cloak, revealing the small blonde woman beneath.

"Tonight, there are no more mysteries. No more hiding…no more running. What once was lost is found."

"Buffy?" Giles couldn't believe his eyes. The little girl he had thought dead for five years, now stood in front of him. No, that wasn't right. She wasn't a little girl anymore…maybe not even human. Giles backed up a step as his eyes went to hers. Swirling orbs of ebony stared back at him.

"What's wrong, Giles?" Buffy stepped towards her old watcher, a smirk on her face. "Did you look for the little innocent girl you met seven years ago? Did you find what you were looking for? Do I disappoint you?"

"Whoever you are, you aren't Buffy." Giles voice was shaking as he tired to push the group behind him away from Buffy as she walked towards them. "You're evil."

"Not everything is as black and white as your little fantasy world, old man." Buffy stopped and looked at Spike. "Take William, here. He didn't have a soul when he started to fight along side you. Angel, who did have a soul, lost his and killed the ones you love for fun. Where do you draw the line between good and evil there?"

"Different circumstances."

"Ah, now you're getting it." Buffy smiled and took an amulet out of her pocket. "Look familiar?"

"That's the jewel that I used to defeat the first." Spike looked at Buffy. "Why do you have it?"

"I have my reasons." Buffy threw it to Spike. "Who gave it to you?"

"Angel."

"Where did Angel get it?"

"Old friend."

"Now that is the worst lie I've ever heard." Buffy looked at Angel. "I guess you didn't tell then you went to the evil law firm, the same one you had spent years of your life trying to destroy, for help."

"You can't be Buffy." Angel looked pained as he walked towards her. "The Buffy we know would never say these things."

"The Buffy you know died a long time ago." She frowned at him. "Can't you accept that I've changed? They accepted you and you accepted Spike? Why should I be so different?"

"She's right." Dawn smiled grimly. "Buffy, is right."

Buffy smiled warmly at her little sister and walked towards her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when mom passed away."

"So am I." Dawn looked deep into Buffy's clouded eye and smiled, as if she had found something. "But now you're back…that's all that matters."

"Buffy…?" The two sisters looked up as willow walked forward. She stopped hesitantly in front of her old friend. "I want to believe, but…"

"I know." Buffy sighed. It would be easier if I could explain everything now, but I can't. It's going to take time." She turned to the rest of the group. "It's true, I'm not the same girl you all knew five years ago…but I can show you who I am today. I need trust and time."

"Then, it's yours." Xander grinned and ignored Anya's speechless face. "Five years is way too long with out you Buff. It's good to have you back."

"…And this is where we work." Dawn led Buffy into the lobby of the Hyperion. The rest of the group slowly filtered in. Buffy figured they still didn't know what to make of her.

"So, Buffy." Giles leaned against the front counter. She smiled at the fact that he was trying, she knew how hard it must have been when she left. "How long do you plan to be in LA?"

"Not really sure." Buffy sent a silent thank you to Dawn as she stood next to her. "Hopefully for a while. It all really depends on how things go."

Giles sighed and took that as a sign that the ball was in their court. "You had said something earlier about the prophecy. How much do you know about it?"

"As far as I can tell? All of it." Buffy hopped up on the counter and let her legs hang. "Before I came here, I went to see a man named Quoi San. He's an old master, I think you might know him."

"In fact I do." Giles smiled. "He was once a great watcher…in fact, I believe you know him, Oz."

The werewolf smiled. "Yeah, he helped me with my…problem." He glanced at Buffy. "I know I'm not usually one to speak up…but, what's up with the eyes."

Buffy blinked as she looked around the room. She knew everyone had wanted to ask about her appearance since they had first seen her. She took a deep breath and looked back at Oz.

"Got in the way of a spell a couple of years ago. Nasty asshole changed some things."

"Changed?" Buffy sighed as Angel spoke up. She knew he was going to be a problem. Sure, she was still mad about him moving on, but she understood. She had made the choice not too come back he couldn't have waited forever.

"Let's just leave it at that for now." Buffy looked down at her hands. "It's a long story."

"Now's as good as time as ever." Spike smirked at Buffy. She glared at him and looked around the room. Out of the faces – the ones she knew and the ones she didn't – they all wanted an explanation.

"Almost two years ago…to the day…I was in the jungle. I was looking for a tribe called the Leokoens. They had a shaman who I needed help from. They're based out of a huge network of tree houses. Its like a whole village built in the trees. Pretty cool." Buffy smiled, remembering. "His name was Chicoklen, a cocky bastard if I ever met one. He knew what I had come for, but was determined to make me fight for it. I did. I wanted to prove I wouldn't give up. To prove him wrong.

"Almost six months after I got there, the village was attacked by an ancient clan of demons. These demons had been hunting the Leokoens for centuries. The attacks were vicious and brutal. I did my best to help, but when push came to shove…I was useless.

"You have to understand. The Leokoens are a warrior tribe. Anything you've seen…strength, power…skill, they can out match it by a 100. We thought, after four weeks of battle, that the demons were gone…but we were wrong. I saw Chicoklen get scared…it's a scary thing on its own…seeing someone so powerful, someone you believe in so much…cower in fright. He knew that they wouldn't be able to survive another battle…so he…" A tear slid down her face and she sighed.

"Chicoklen gave up his life to save the others. He explained that he could transfer his life energy, his skill, his strength, and his power into someone else. It was a dangerous process and it would scar the receiving person pretty bad."

"Buffy…" Dawn looked at her sister in horror. "He chose you?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled. "He said I deserved it. He said that with his power and the power of the people before him…I would be unstoppable. He was right."

Everyone unconsciously stepped away from Buffy as she raised her head. Her eyes swirled with anger and darkness. Her body was tense as if anticipating a fight. She looked evil.

"I wiped out the demons in less than an hour. I returned to the village to help them recover…along with his strength, came his abilities. He was a shaman. I helped to heal the tribe and they helped me to heal.

"For a year, I was…wild. I couldn't distinguish between real and unreal. The tribe had to lock me away during the bad times. I will never be able to thank them for their help. They could have turned their back on me, but they didn't. After all, I became one of them."

"You mean…" Started Giles.

"All of the Leokoens are tinted black. Their blood is ebony, their eyes are pools of darkness and their hair is streaked. During storms, their powers are the strongest. I remember, almost four months after The Change, a huge thunderstorm hit the jungle." Buffy's eyes softened. "The most beautiful sight in the whole world was watching my people sparking and laughing in the rain and the winds."

"Your people?" Spike looked sceptical. "Why aren't you being all jungle warrior now? Shouldn't you be with your tribe."

"Trained someone new." Buffy smiled. "I left the tribe a year and a half after I got there. It was time to move on."

"So that what, covers three and a half years?" Spike stood up. "Great story Betty, looking forward to hearing the rest." Without another word he strode out of the room, leaving silence in his wake.

"Well…it's been a long night." Cordelia smiled at Buffy. "It really is good to see you…do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled at how much being a mother had changed Cordy. "I should go…" At Dawn's look of disappointment, she smiled again. "I'll come by tomorrow. Goodnight." She quickly walked out of the room, glad to be in fresh air.

Buffy sniffed the air and found a familiar scent. She grinned and ran off towards the docks. It only took a couple of minutes to find him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist now?"

Spike smirked at Buffy's use of words. He lit a cigarette and turned to face her. When he had first seen her tonight, the black tint to her skin and hair had scared him. Her jet black eyes had crushed him. One of the things he had most loved about her was her glimmering green orbs.


	4. Where and Who

Buffy sniffed the air and found a familiar scent. She grinned and ran off towards the docks. It only took a couple of minutes to find him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist now?"

Spike smirked at Buffy's use of words. He lit a cigarette and turned to face her. When he had first seen her tonight, the black tint to her skin and hair had scared him. Her jet black eyes had crushed him. One of the things he had most loved about her was her glimmering green orbs.

"Look at you, little miss dark and morbid. All grown up and prancing for the crowds to see."

"Your remarks are getting worse, Spikey." Buffy grinned. "Lost your edge?" She licked her black lips as she circled him.

Spike watched her as she moved. He knew he shouldn't be attracted to her now…now that she was evil, soulless. But, hell, she had fallen for him when he'd been the same way.

"So, Slayer…guess you've hit it big now. All soulless and merciless. Take what you want, kill what you don't."

"It's not like that Spike." Buffy walked closer to him. "I may not have a soul, like you do, but I still have emotions, I still have a heart."

"Not according to the rumours." Spike curled his tongue beneath his teeth. "Supposedly, the baddest thing since Lucifer himself."

"Aw, hey now. Lucifer wasn't that bad. In fact the guy is pretty cool." Buffy chuckled and moved closer to Spike. "Do you remember when we first met? When we first fought?"

"Yeah…" Spike took an unnecessary breath as Buffy tailed a finger down his chest. "You were so young…so innocent…"

"I've come far…" Buffy looked up at Spike from under hooded eyelids. "I'm all grown up…"

"I suppose you think you are…" Spike's face turned hard. "You've killed a couple of people…lost your soul…seen all that is bad in the world…well I've got news for you, kitten. You haven't seen hell itself yet…"

"Then show me…"

"Where is she?" Dawn couldn't help but glance at the hotel doors every five minutes. Buffy had said she would come by today, but it was almost noon and there was no sign of her.

"Don't worry Dawnie." Willow came up to Dawn to where she sat at the front desk. "She'll be here."

"Unless she left."

"Cordy!"

Cordelia walked down the staircase, holding baby Connor, and shrugged at Dawn and Willow's glares.

"I'm sorry if I'm the only one be realistic. If it wasn't hard for her to leave then, why should it be now?"

"She won't leave, not yet." Giles walked in the doors with Wesley and Fred. "She came here to finish what she started."

"What's that?" Willow smiled as Oz and Xander walked into the room. Slowly all the scoobies seemed to drift into the room. All except Angel and Spike.

"The Prophecy. I am certain it means her and Spike. Obviously she was the one that sent Spike the Gem of Amarra."

"How does that mean she started it?" Faith entwined her hand with Gunn's. The brunette slayer and the ex-street fighter had been together for almost two years. Sometimes it scared Faith how much she cared for Gunn.

"From my research, it began when she left. Everything that's happened since then has been a chain reaction, started by her leaving." Giles pulled a book out of the bag he was carrying and flipped it open. He scanned down the page. "More of the prophecy has come to my attention.

"So, us coming to LA, Angel and Cordy having Connor, Spike getting his soul, it was all caused by Buffy." Dawn shuffled papers on the counter, nervously. Lorne came over and put his arm around her, doing his best to comfort the little brunette.

"It appears so." Giles sighed. "Only time will tell how this will end."

"Too bad we don't have that much." Everyone looked up as Angel hurried in. He was wind-blown and his clothes were soaking. "There's a huge storm coming, and I'm not talking thunder, I'm talking apocalyptic."

"That's just great." Huffed Anya. She looked at the group with a scowl. "Just when things start getting good, evil has too come and ruin it all."

"Speaking of…" Oz looked around at the group. "Has anyone seen Spike today?"

88888888

Buffy let her eyes roam over Spike as he slept. He was sprawled across the double bed in her small apartment. Lying on his stomach, the thin sheets rested on his hips, just covering that expanse and his ass. The sheet left his lean upper torso and arms open to her purusul. His powerful legs also caught her attention.

She knew that it was more than just lust with Spike. Her mind drifted back to the first time she had seen him when he had burst in and ruined her perfect "parent's night" set up. He had sparked something in her. She had done her best to deny it, after all Angel had been…was…is her soul mate…she didn't know. But when she fought Spike, god, it had felt so right.

The scoobies weren't the only ones she had kept tabs on over the years. Spike had been of special interest to her. Buffy had even taken time to look up on his past, taking in everything she could about him. It had been like an addiction to her. The more she tried to stop, to distract herself, the more she wanted it…him.

Buffy sat in an arm chair with her legs hung over the side. She had nothing on except Spike's red button up shirt. In her left palm, which she held open, a delicate black flame hovered.

She would probably never admit that she had fallen in love with the blonde vampire. Sometimes, over the years, when she found herself thinking about him, she would dissolve into tears. She was supposed to love Angel, her soul mate. But Angel had moved on, shouldn't she? There had been others of course, including some that she should have never even looked at. They had been to distract her, nothing more.

Last night had been a gamble. Her adrenaline had been high as she followed Spike. Her original plan to tease him, nothing more, but the lustful glint in his eyes captured her and dared her to go farther.

"That's a nifty trick." Buffy's head snapped up. Spike had woken up and was now sitting on the end of the bed, the sheet only barely covering him.

"Hey." Buffy mentally slapped her self as her voice came out sounding soft and love sick. She inwardly groaned as she realized being in Spike's presence was taking more of a toll on her then she had first thought. She couldn't let him discover the power he had over her. The slightest smirk, his touch…

"Hey yourself." Spike almost choked. Buffy looked like the little girl he had first met. The girl he had fallen for all those years ago. Such power, such fire, all rolled up into one little girl. His girl. "I won't bite…hard." Spike raised his eyebrows as he saw Buffy shiver in anticipation. Could there have been more to last night than just sex, or was Spike fooling himself?

"So I was right." Buffy closed her palm, extinguishing the flame. She let herself slip into a hard guise, knowing she should just be up front with Spike, but she couldn't. Too many years of playing the one without at heart had trained her to be suspicious of everything.

Her gut was telling her to beware of Spike, that she didn't know him anymore. The vampire she had clashed with back in Sunnydale had changed. Changed like she had. Her heart ached for contact. She knew, somehow, that Spike would act differently to what she wanted to tell him, but she was still scared.

"About what?" Spike let his eyes roam over the petit slayer's body, encased in his red shirt. The black that tinged her life mad her seem raw and evil. Things that greatly appealed to Spike, even with his soul.

"You wanted me. The Change made me pretty appetizing, eh Spikey?"

Spike laughed. Was that all she thought he wanted. Perhaps Buffy really had changed, in more ways than one.

"Oh, luv." Spike stood up, letting the sheet fall from his hips. "I bet you wish that was all." He stalked across the room. Buffy swung her legs off the arm of the chair and jumped behind it.

"Oh come on." Goaded Buffy. "I could tell when you first met me. All thoughts of your little dark princess when out the door. You looked at me with such a hunger."

"Is that so?" Spike swiped at the armchair, making it fly across the room. Buffy jumped. Spike had gotten stronger. "I bet you see yourself as pretty important, then luv. I must have wanted you, after all you're Buffy, the slayer. Newsflash pet, I'm a vampire, I eat little girls like you for breakfast."

Despite the fear bubbling up inside of her, Buffy stood strong. "Not anymore. Too bad about the soul, I guess it put a damper on your extraccurriculars."

"You would think so, wouldn't you." Spike sneered. "I suppose everyone has secrets though."

"So yours is that you're still a killer?" Buffy laughed. "Great one Spike, and telling me was just the icing on the cake. It does register that I am the slayer, and I kill your kind."

Spike laughed. His little slayer was getting all high and mighty, forgetting her bases.

"Luv, weren't you the one that sent me this pretty little bobble." Spike held up his left hand, showing the Gem of Amarra, resting on his finger.

Buffy froze. "How did you get that?"

Spike threw up his hands in defeat. "Luv, I believe it's called the post."

"No, I mean…" Buffy looked at him, shock all over her face. "Angel destroyed the ring…"

"Wait, you didn't send this to me." Spike lowered his hands. The two stared at each other, both, frozen in shock.

"No."

"Then who did?"

TBC…


End file.
